Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-179587 discloses the provision of a siderophore that has a favorable binding ability with iron ions and helps iron ions have a stable presence in an aqueous solution and a marine environment modifier that includes such siderophore.
PCT publication WO2012/056709 discloses a system with a unit for analyzing samples that was proposed by the present applicant. The unit for analyzing includes: a functional unit that detects peaks that are present in a two-dimensional representation of data included in measurement data obtained by feeding a sample to an ion mobility sensor for measuring the ionic strength of ionized chemical substances that pass through an electric field controlled by at least two parameters, the two-dimensional representation indicating the ionic strength when a first parameter has been changed and the other parameter is fixed; a functional unit that classifies the peaks detected on the basis of the continuity between and the birth and death of the detected peaks and the other peaks that are present in the two-dimensional representation; and a functional unit that estimates the chemical substances contained in the sample on the basis of the classified peaks.